Flower Outfit Exchange Event
This event ran from August 29 00:01 to September 4 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. Event Details Different amounts of materials are required to obtain different parts of the event outfits. Login to receive Red Leaf Pack x1, Petal Pack x1, and Diamond x100. Additional Red Leaves and Beer Coins can be obtained by purchasing Material Packs from the store for Diamonds. Additional Petals can be obtained by purchasing Material Packs from the store for $0.99. Complete Flower Quest quests to obtain more Beer Coins, Petal Packs, and Red Leaf Packs. The Flower Partner Event ran simultaneously with this event. Note: The Tavern is not open for this event. Sets The following sets are available during this event: *Riddle Flower *Moonflower *The Guard by Lily *Hydrangea Dance *Goddess of Buttercups *Winter Night Stevia *Lake in the Summer *Daybreak *Bird of Paradise *Innocence Clothing Collection To obtain event sets, go to the Event Center from the home screen and tap the banner called Clothing Collection to enter the exchange interface. Each clothing item can only be purchased once. Players can only own one of any piece of event clothing, including those obtained from the Goddess of Flowers Event. Note: In order to get more than one of any transformable clothing item in the Hydrangea Dance set, transform the original item and then return to the clothing collection menu and purchase another of the original. Purchasing any item in the Daybreak set gives you two of the item. Beer Coin Clothing Collection Daybreak This set needs 226 Beer Coins to complete. Items in this set: *Pansy Long Soft Hair (Hair) *Black Lace Gem Necklace (Necklace) *Blue Pansy Wristband (Bracelet) *Gloomy Revival (Dress) *Bowknot Dancing Shoes (Shoes) *Blue and White Stockings (Socks) *Tears of Blue Pansy (Makeup) *Teardrop (Earrings) *Blue Pansy Hat (Headwear) *Blue Pansy Parasol (Handheld) Note: Some items in this set can be transformed. Bird of Paradise This set needs 128 Beer Coins to complete. Items in this set: *Flying Fire (Shoes) *Orchid Shirt (Top) *Bouncing Skirt (Bottoms) *Strelitzia (Headwear) *Flash Stockings (Socks) *Lilac Short Hair (Hair) *Petal Cape (Coat) Innocence This set needs 141 Beer Coins to complete. Items in this set: *Colorful Balloon (Handheld) *White Cyclone (Hair) *Gift Ribbon (Bracelet) *Twining Ribbon (Shoes) *Pearl Lily (Dress) *Trace of Time (Headwear) Red Leaf Clothing Collection Goddess of Buttercups This set needs 234 Red Leaves to complete. Items in this set: *Black Jade Flower (Necklace) *Gold-inlaid Bracelet (Bracelet) *Buttercup (Makeup) *Gold-inlaid Heels (Shoes) *Bud and Blossom (Dress) *Quiet Words (Hair) *Where the Flower Goes (Headwear) *Wind Flower (Handheld) Winter Night Stevia This set needs 172 Red Leaves to complete. Items in this set: *Snow Leaf (Necklace) *White Fluff Gloves (Bracelet) *Vein Skirt (Dress) *Winter Garter (Socks) *B&W Floral Leaf (Shoes) *Cornflower Parterre (Hair) *Elf Wings (Special) Lake in the Summer This set needs 105 Red Leaves to complete. Items in this set: *Lotus Dancing Shoes (Shoes) *Fall Asleep (Hair) *Lotus Parasol (Handheld) *Dreams in the Lake (Dress) *Spotless (Earrings) Note: This set has a set story. Petal Clothing Collection Riddle Flower This set needs 248 Petals to complete. Items in this set: *Begonia Flower (Earrings) *Crown of Flora (Headwear) *Ice Shards (Hair) *Fragrant Sleeves (Handheld) *Rouge Cloak (Coat) *Flower Branch (Bracelet) *Golden Petal Dress (Dress) *Spring Steps (Shoes) *Flower Garter (Socks) *Spring Nap (Makeup) *Flower Palace lantern (Special) Note: The Background Lattice Window is not officially part of the set and costs an additonal 19 Petals. Moonflower This set needs 230 Petals to complete. Items in this set: *Osmanthus Wine (Special) *A Book Scroll (Handheld) *Flower Waterfall (Headwear) *Osmanthus Branch (Hair) *Azure Sea (Makeup) *Chilly Moonlight (Coat) *Moon & Flower (Necklace) *Jasper Bracelet (Bracelet) *Cold Mountain (Dress) *Osmanthus Shoes (Shoes) *Moon Palace (Special) The Guard by Lily This set needs 58 Petals to complete. Items in this set: *Lady's Tears (Headwear) *Immaculate Heart (Necklace) *Wait for Flowers to Blossom (Shoes) *Pure Socks (Socks) *White Lace (Dress) *Light Cherry (Hair) *Floral Leaf Bell (Coat) *Hanging Lily (Special) Hydrangea Dance This set needs 124 Petals to complete. Items in this set: *Hydrangea Crown (Headwear) *Rainy Season (Dress) *Collection (Shoes) *Floral Stockings (Socks) *Rain Stops (Makeup) *Romantic Invitation (Hair) *Wind Whisper (Handheld) Note: Some items in this set can be transformed to make the set Hydrangea Love. Flower Items in Gedanh's Shop During the event several flower themed accessories are available for purchase in Gedanh's Grocery. These are not permanent and will no longer be available in his shop when the event ends. Note: These recipes need fashion marks to craft. They can be obtained by disolving 5-6 star non-event clothing items that say "Extra reward" next to "View possible materials granted". Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Material Collection Quests